christopher_jones_mysteriesfandomcom-20200213-history
The End
The End is the first episode of season one and the first episode overall of the whole series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise when Jordan finds out about a secret message he tells Christopher about it meaning a mystery has shown up at the most perfect time of the whole day! Plot The episode begins with Jordan Loza organizing the books in the library as he sees a slip of paper on the table as he shows it to Christopher as he alerts the team about the message as they soon find out from Kelsey that the location is in Hollywood California as she states "I Love You Cousin" as he says the same thing to her surprising the others as they arrive in BCM Studios where Christopher gives everyone a tour around the studio where a Headless Script Specter strikes down a balance beam as Madison stops the beam by catching it in her hands as the scene changes to the Manager's Office! The Manager happily wants Christopher Jones to present his show to his friends in the theater room as he obliges by asking the chicks to serve popcorn and soda to everyone as they gladly do it and Jordan Loza falls in love with one of them as she introduces herself as Amanda Smith as she gives him a kiss on the cheek in affection as he daydreams about her and him on the beach as Christopher wakes him up from his daydream as he gets embarrassed about daydreaming as episode one ends with a big bang as episode two begins with the opening credits involving himself, Jolie Buble`, Steven Martin, Searra Miller, Daniel, and Madison Capers-Jones as the team in the episode see a haunted mansion and decide to explore it as a ghost attacks them as the scene in the episode changes to the bedroom. The team finds an old journal filled with pictures of an old owner known as Samuel Garrison a rich man who died in 1976 as revealed in the journal as Jolie Buble` sees his ghost rising up through the floor causing her to scream her head off and run with Christopher Jones in her arms as everyone runs into the bedroom with the ghost nowhere in sight as little do they know except for Christopher Jones and Madison Jones that he's grabbing an ax from his closet as the three run outside as they pull the others along as they soon find footprints in the ground as they soon follow them only to find a scary shadow man as he warns them to leave meaning that he's trying to protect them as he and the ghost of Samuel Garrison duke it out with Shadow Man as the winner as he lets Christopher Jones unmask him as Samuel Garrison is revealed as his ghost who tried scaring everyone away as he would've succeeded if not for those meddling adult stars as Officer Parrish takes him away as episode two ends! The rest are revealed to be in Christopher Jones's electric devices as they soon ask him to play them back in the Mystery Mobile as he gladly obliges to it as Amanda Smith gives everyone necklaces as they're really grateful for them as the episode ends with one last conversation about the mysterious note as Gary Miles admits to writing the note surprising everyone! Characters Christopher Jones Jordan Loza Madison Jones Daniel Kelsey Klingensmith (Debut) Jolie Buble' (Debut; In the Episodes) Steven Martin(Debut; In the Episodes) Samuel Garrison (Debut; In Episode One) Officer Parish (Debut; In Episode Two) Gary Miles (Debut) Amanda Smith (Debut) Other Girls (Debuts) Notes/Trivia * This episode debuts Kelsey Klingensmith and also reveals Christopher Jones and her as cousins! *This is the first time a team member gets kissed. *Jolie is revealed to be a skilled fighter. * * * * * * * * * Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes with new Characters Category:Episodes with old Friends of Christopher Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Searra Miller Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Kelsey Klingensmith Appears Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:A-Z Category:Episodes